


Встреча с прекрасным

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 4 левел, мини [10]
Category: Du côté de chez Swann - Marcel Proust, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Body Dissection, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gastronomic Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор полагает, что Ганнибал от NBC неплохо смотрелся бы и во Франции рубежа XIX-XX веков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча с прекрасным

**Author's Note:**

> немного расчлененки и легкие попытки стилизации под основной канон

— Дорогая Одетта, позвольте представить вам моего хорошего приятеля, — сказал Сван, подводя Ганнибала к стройной, почти изможденной девушке, чья голова клонилась немного вбок не то под тяжестью украшений, осыпавших белокурые пряди, не то от переживаний за героиню оперы, достигших к антракту своего пика. — Это месье Лектёр, мы познакомились в прошлом году в Жарден дю Руа, на одном из представлений анатомического театра. — Он произнес фамилию Ганнибала с ударением на последний слог, смягчая грубоватую английскую «т» и грассируя, отчего слово обрело будто бы пушистый хвост, кольцом свернувшийся вокруг него. Ганнибалу пришлось по вкусу это забытое за давностью дней французское дополнение, так неожиданно всплывшее в чужой речи. — А это мадам де Креси, оказавшая мне честь, избрав своим спутником на сегодняшнюю премьеру, — заключил Сван. По тембру ли его голоса, немного более интимному, нежели прозвучавшее обезличенное «мадам», или по взгляду, которым он окинул спутницу, более заинтересованному, более знающему, более длительному, чем обычный приятельский взгляд, Ганнибал без труда догадался об истинной природе их взаимоотношений.

— Рада познакомиться с вами. У Шарля всегда такие интересные друзья, — заметила Одетта, протягивая для поцелуя руку, столь же вялую и так же легко клонившуюся в сторону, словно не в состоянии уловить положение равновесия, как и ее голова. Ганнибал коснулся губами тонкой белой кожи, различая на ней ароматы лаванды и мяты — сочетание, которое определенно нуждалось в улучшении. На его беглый взгляд, улучшения в Одетте требовало многое. Она не блистала умом: прозвучавшее из ее уст замечание столь явно определяло нового знакомого в стандартный ряд прочих «интересных», что почти совершенно лишало сладости ту лесть, ради которой задумывалось и произносилось. Однако своеобразия красоты Одетты, ее грации, томности и легкой пряной нотки во взгляде было достаточно, чтобы объяснить Ганнибалу причину появления Свана на этой премьере, ценность которой для самого Свана, вне всяких сомнений, не могла быть в достаточной мере значительной.

— Увы, искусство препарирования, так высоко ценившееся еще в прошлом веке, ныне уступает место иным зрелищам, не всегда столь же поучительным, — заметил Ганнибал, беря в свои руки нить беседы. — Сегодня осталось немного поклонников той подлинной, неприкрытой красоты, которую являет собой человеческое тело, не припудренное, не напомаженное и не скрытое от глаз ухищрениями портных, прекрасное своей первозданностью и естественностью. Мы много говорили об этом с Чарльзом, — Ганнибал счел нужным вернуть долг за «Лектёра», произнеся имя приятеля на английский манер, — он знал, что Сван поймет и оценит эту своеобразную вежливость. И действительно, взгляд зеленоватых глаз, всякий раз напоминавших Ганнибалу о крыжовнике в сельском саду, вспыхнул мгновенной улыбкой, словно сигнальный флажок в руке матроса, принявшего сообщение с другого корабля.

— Ах, нет. — Одетта спрятала лицо за склоненной кистью, словно бы закрываясь от упомянутого ужасного зрелища. — Я очень рада, что эти театры теперь вышли из моды. Подумать только — мне пришлось бы смотреть, как уважаемые доктора зачем-то режут человеческое тело, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться возвышенным талантом нашего блистательного соотечественника.

Выражение, мелькнувшее на лице Свана, пока Одетта произносила свой маленький спич, открыло Ганнибалу все тайное в их отношениях: и непреодолимое различие культурных уровней, и боль, причиняемую Свану этим фактом, и покорность судьбе, пожелавшей свести его именно с этой представительницей женского племени, и глубоко пустившую корни не только в сердце, но и во всем его существе любовь, заставлявшую Свана не просто мириться со вкусами Одетты, но и любить их как неотъемлемую ее часть. Ганнибал действительно не был Свану близким другом; однако с первой минуты знакомства они понимали друг достаточно хорошо, чтобы проникнуться изрядной взаимной симпатией — явление не столь частое, как принято считать. Пребывание Ганнибала в Старом Свете на сей раз обещало затянуться, и его посетила ободряющая мысль о том, что собственноручно произведенный анатомический опыт, осуществляемый на этот раз одновременно в двух сферах — физической и духовной, — принесет удвоенную пользу, став не только развлечением для него самого, но и, возможно, спасением для Свана — если метастазы, пущенные любовью в его душе, не окажутся смертельными. Впрочем, Ганнибал знал человеческую натуру достаточно, чтобы почти исключать такую возможность.

***

Большие голубые глаза Одетты грозили выпасть на ковер. Ганнибал предусмотрительно соорудил плотный кляп, который применил, едва гостья лишилась чувств — он не хотел внимать никаким речам, наперед зная, что не будет произнесено ничего, достойного быть услышанным. Легкость, с которой Одетта согласилась заглянуть к нему «на чашку чая», идеально дополнила уже сложившееся у Ганнибала представление о женщине, с которой его добрый друг связал себя незримыми прочными узами. Существовали различные способы разрушить подобную связь, однако Ганнибал полагал свое пребывание во Франции и неожиданную встречу в Опере достаточными предпосылками и даже указаниями свыше для того, чтобы действовать гордионским методом Александра Великого — разве что используя скальпель вместо меча.

— Я не надеюсь переубедить вас относительно анатомических театров, — сказал он, раскладывая в нужном порядке инструменты. — Боюсь, вы не сможете понять красоты, заключающейся в анатомии, даже если вас ткнуть в нее носом.

Жестко зажав в пальцах податливые девичьи щеки, Ганнибал выбрал из прихотливой прически разнообразные шпильки — как те, что придерживали белокурые локоны, так и те, что были воткнуты исключительно красоты ради. Освобожденные от скреп волосы шелковой волной стекли на кушетку. Обрамленное ими, лицо Одетты стало казаться моложе и нежнее.

— Мало того, что вы не цените анатомию, — продолжил Ганнибал, беря в руки скальпель, на который голубые глаза тут же уставились с тем же оцепенелым ужасом, с которым кролик смотрит на приближающуюся змею, — также вы не цените и химию. А между тем, именно химия позволяет находить все новые и новые препараты, производящие самое различное воздействие на тело и разум человека. Если бы вы могли увидеть и понять красоту момента, когда мозг теряет связь с телом! Сейчас вы можете видеть и сознавать, что я поднял вашу руку, но не можете ни отнять ее, ни оставить висеть в воздухе, если я ее выпущу. — Он так и поступил, с удовлетворением заметив, что рука упала на кушетку абсолютно безвольно. — Наше тело — единственно достойная внимания вещь при том неразвитом мозге, который обнаруживается у каждых девяти людей из десяти. И что же вы делаете с этим телом? Вы не боитесь выставлять напоказ несовершенства вашего мозга при каждом произносимом слове, но свое тело прячете и уродуете так тщательно, будто вам платят за это. Между тем оно может приносить прямую пользу и без всяких ухищрений.

Произнося эту речь, он аккуратнейшим образом надрезал шнуровку корсета Одетты, затем, сняв его, словно кожуру с мандарина, приступил к платью, разрезая ткань вдоль рукавов и от груди к подолу. Тонкая рубашка и панталоны, оказавшиеся под платьем, подверглись той же процедуре. Ганнибал раздвинул слои ткани, словно распеленывая Одетту, затем поочередно приподнял ее за плечи и под колени, вытаскивая из-под покорного его рукам тела пришедшую в негодность одежду.

— К сожалению, я не могу оборудовать здесь настоящий анатомический театр, как у меня дома, в Балтиморе, — заметил он, окидывая взглядом скромную гостиную снятого им на время визита особняка. — Посему придется обойтись подручными средствами, как это ни прискорбно. — Кушетка была в несколько слоев застелена промасленной тканью, загнутой по краям. Углы для верности были закреплены прочными прищепками, только в нижнем, левом для Одетты углу был оставлен опущенный край, под который был подставлен умывальный таз. Убрав одежду, Ганнибал некоторое время смотрел на распростершееся перед ним тело. Одетта была действительно худа: под небольшой грудью просматривались ребра, крупные сосуды на бедрах и груди голубели сквозь кожу. Светлые волосы на лобке завивались так трогательно, будто их не касалась еще ничья рука. Это был тот краткий период человеческой жизни, когда бабочка едва покинула куколку и еще не успела расправить крылья, налиться красками и жизненной силой. Год, от силы полтора, и это ощущение полупрозрачности, хрупкости и нежности будет утеряно навсегда. «Или же, — подумал Ганнибал, — Сван навсегда запомнит ее такой». Безусловно, это было доброе дело.

— Не могу сказать, что составление меню сегодняшнего ужина потребовало от меня больших усилий, — сказал он, обходя Одетту и склоняясь к ее левому бедру, чтобы затянуть жгут. — Я подумал, что лучшее из возможного выйдет, если всего лишь немного усилить ваш природный, подлинный вкус. Чуть больше сладости, чуть больше фруктового аромата и не переборщить со специями, верно? — Он улыбнулся и сделал первый точный надрез. За ним последовали три других, не менее точных. Ганнибал действовал как опытный чертежник за привычной работой. Подцепив пинцетом край кожи, он осторожно потянул лоскут вверх, по мере необходимости надрезая скальпелем слой бледного, похожего на воск подкожного жира. Отсоединив кожу, он бросил ее в стеклянную чашку, заранее приготовленную на сервировочном столике. Затуманенный взгляд проследил за движением его руки.

— В свиной рульке, — пояснил Ганнибал, оглядывая обнажившиеся мышцы, — можно использовать и кожу — она весьма плотная и жира достаточно, чтобы запечь ее до корочки. Но ваша кожа уступает свиной в этом отношении. Мне пришлось отказаться от первоначальной мысли о рулете. Можно было приготовить стейк, но готовить стейки из бедренной части — непростительный моветон. Я остановился на отбивных.

Он поставил на кушетку вторую чашу.

— Прямая мышца бедра отвечает за подтягивание его к животу и разгибание голени. — Ганнибал примерился, намечая место для глубокого разреза, как скульптор выбирает на мраморе точку, куда приложит силу резца. — Вряд ли вам это известно, но именно прямая мышца работает, когда вы бежите, прыгаете, приседаете… когда подтягиваете колени к груди — полагаю, это движение вам знакомо? — Наконец осуществленный взмах скальпелем был подобен взмаху дирижерской палочки — вдохновенный, выверенный, безупречный. — Иссечение части прямой мышцы приводит к хромоте, затруднениям в работе ноги и мучительной боли до конца жизни. — Ганнибал улыбнулся, взглянув на бледное, в легкой испарине лицо Одетты. — Но вам не стоит об этом волноваться, дорогая. Лучше поговорим об отбивных. — Теперь его скальпель осторожно отделял нужную мышцу от прочих, разрезая тонкие пленки. — Наиболее праздничный и красивый в подаче способ — отбивные на косточке. Увы, у меня нет возможности осуществить здесь распил. Я так скучаю по дому. Видели бы вы мою кухню! Но вдали от милых моему сердцу вещей придется ориентироваться на простоту. Кстати сказать, при затруднениях с выбором советую всегда ориентироваться на простоту — этот стиль никогда не подводит. Итак, мне предстоит всего лишь нарезать мясо поперек волокон, не толще полудюйма, затем сбрызнуть холодной водой, чтобы котлеты вышли сочными, отбить через пергамент — тогда структура мяса не нарушится. Полученные отбивные я натру солью и перцем и обжарю на раскаленном масле до румянца — который совершенно пропал с ваших щек из-за кровопотери. — Ганнибал бросил взгляд на таз под ногами. — Да, это может стать проблемой — я не могу пережать все ваши сосуды. Будем надеяться, вино вас немного подбодрит. Мне бы не хотелось ужинать в одиночестве.

Лицо Одетты исказилось. Ганнибал нахмурился. Его расчеты были приблизительны, а значит, он мог ошибиться.

— Позвольте, я сделаю вам еще один укол, — произнес он, откладывая скальпель. — Совершенно не выношу, когда гостям неприятно находиться в моем обществе. И, если вы не против, я закончу рассказ. После мяса в той же сковороде обжариваются яблоки, мясо выкладывается под них, заливается разведенным медом и тушится четверть часа. По моим предположениям, это будет восхитительно, и я очень надеюсь, что вы будете в состоянии отведать блюдо. — Он вонзил иглу в вену на предплечье и медленно вдавил плунжер на треть. — Отлично. Думаю, этого хватит, и мы можем продолжить.

Взгляд Одетты, снова отрешенный, послужил ему достаточным ответом.

Когда в работе остался последний штрих — предстояло отсечь подготовленную часть мышцы от ее остатка, сужающегося и переходящего в сухожилие, крепившее мышцу к ноге, в дверь позвонили.

— Как некстати. — Ганнибал отложил скальпель и снял фартук и перчатки. — Подождите здесь, я не задержусь.

Посыльный, как оказалось, принес срочное письмо, касавшееся дела, приведшего Ганнибала в Старый Свет, и требовавшее незамедлительного ответа. Ганнибал, попросил его подождать, ушел в кабинет и, присев к бюро, принялся набрасывать нужные строки. Спешить было нельзя — дело требовало полной сосредоточенности, однако внутреннее возбуждение, не находившее выхода, заставило его испортить несколько листов. Взяв себя в руки, Ганнибал начал письмо заново и через несколько минут наконец вручал посыльному конверт и мелкую монету.

— Прошу доставить ответ как можно скорее, — сказал он, взглядом подчеркивая важность задачи. — Дело действительно безотлагательное, благодарю, что…

Глухой удар, звон и новый удар, послышавшиеся из гостиной, заставили его прерваться. Посыльный уставился на закрытую дверь.

— Боже мой! — воскликнул Ганнибал. — Я напрочь забыл о нем! Друг мой, если заведете щенка ротвейлера, никогда не оставляйте его одного больше чем на две минуты. Простите, я вынужден идти спасать комнату. Надеюсь, этот юный представитель собачьего племени навредил только вещам, а не себе.

Проводив посыльного, Ганнибал, не сдерживая волнения, бросился в гостиную.

Стеклянная чаша раскололась, упав на пол, кровь густо покрывала пестрый дхурри. Одетта успела отползти от лужи, в которую, очевидно, упала, футов на пять. Ее ладонь, пораненная осколком, оставляла на ковре отпечаток, похожий на четырехлистный клевер. Силы покинули ее после предпринятых усилий; она лежала, вполовину на ковре, вполовину на паркете, неловко подвернув под себя пораненную руку и глядя на Ганнибала остановившимся взглядом, на дне которого таился неизбывный ужас и осознание безнадежности борьбы. Полуотрезанная мышца болталась на бедре как лишняя конечность, короткая, недоразвитая и нелепая. На мясо налипли мельчайшие ворсинки и прочий обычно незаметный глазу сор.

— Я ведь просил подождать. — Ганнибал присел, стараясь не запачкаться, и заглянул в лишенные всякой мысли глаза. — Вы все испортили, дорогая. И наш ужин, и мое настроение. Вместо приятного вечера и вкусной еды мне теперь придется отмывать пол и выкидывать ковер. Надеюсь, хотя бы Свану ваше поведение пойдет на пользу.

Он обошел Одетту со спины, склонился и обхватил руками ее шею, перекрывая доступ воздуха. Шея была костлявой, бледной и совершенно неаппетитной.


End file.
